Black Diamond (VeradunMalgus)
Black Diamond is a Homeworld Gem who was sent into exile by her sister, White Diamond, and the founder and leader of the Black Witches of the Black Coven. Appearance Black Diamond has long, straight, beautiful black hair. She has pale skin has a build similar to that of Blue Diamond, and is about half her height. She usually wears a loose-fitting black robe over a strapless, ankle-length black dress with split sides, an open back, and a diamond-shaped keyhole, which reveals her gem. She also wears elbow-length black gloves and black stiletto shoes. Personality Black Diamond, like Pink Diamond when first arriving to Earth, views Earth as just another planet to make into a colony. However, like most Crystal Gems, she exhibits a deep hatred for Homeworld and, more specifically, the Great Diamond Authority. Prior to her exile, Black Diamond was patient and loving to all Gems who crossed her, and she was an masterful tactician. All Gems beneath her lived happily under her rule. After her exile, her mental state began to destabilize, making her consumed with vengeance against White Diamond. She became ruthless, but she is still patient and a masterful tactician, as seen with her spy network and her command of the Black Coven. History Black Diamond was created millions of years ago. At some point, White Diamond got jealous of her being the favorable of the two of them, so she exiled Black Diamond and scratched her gem, resulting in her powers being stripped away, as well as a destabilization of her mental state. Black Diamond's Pearl and several of her followers went with her into exile, to ensure that their Diamond was not subjected to any harm while in exile. Sometime after the arrival of Blue and Yellow Diamond on Earth, the Coven came upon Rose's Fountain, where they healed Black Diamond's gem, but her mind was damaged for too long for the fountain to fix it. Following becoming healed, Black Diamond founds the Coven of Black Witches and becomes the antagonist of the Covenverse. While in the fountain, Black Diamond found that she could remove shards from her gem without shattering herself. When she used one as a power source for a tool intended to conjure a suit of armor for her Pearl, they found that it allowed Black Pearl to access her Dimension. Following this discovery, she removed numerous shards from herself to use as conduits for her followers to use her Dimension, as well as telepathically communicate with one another. Sometime after, she engineered a Magic Wand that combines the Tractor Beam Wand with the Replicator Wand and the Gem Destabilizer. A short while after that, she created her own Warp Crystals that allow for warping between any reflective surfaces. After several years, she developed an Aphrodisiac that interferes with the brain chemistry of any human or Gem that can smell it. A few years later, Black Diamond managed to engineer a Levitation Platform that allowed for a single user to fly without the assistance of a proper vehicle, such as a plane or a spaceship. Relationships Black Pearl Black Pearl is Black Diamond's personal Pearl, and as such is her sole confidant. She finds Black Diamond to be godlike in power and status, and as a potential romantic partner. Black Diamond sees her Pearl as a commander of troops and as a house servant, as most Pearls are, but one of the few parts of her old self that remained intact from White Diamond cracked her was her patience with and kindness for Black Pearl. Their relationship appears to be a close one, as they fuse rather easily. White Diamond Obsidian Abilities Category:Covenverse characters